Moonchild Next Door
by lemonface
Summary: Scott lived life doing whatever he wanted to do and saying whatever he wanted to say, he acted tough, But the girl across the road could see right through him.


**Soooooooooo this crossed my mind one day in class and I decided to write it out, I hope you enjoy! **

**Scott's point of view! **

I pulled open the curtains and stared outside the window, there were some moving men lifting furniture from inside the moving truck and carrying it inside the house that was across the road from mine knowing it could only man one thing...

New neighbours.

Well that's just dandy.

They better not have any pets, the last people who lived in that house were more than happy to let their freaking German Sheppard dogs go number twos on our lawn and didn't bother cleaning up after them, well, they didn't until my pappy payed them a little visit.

"A Yew wooden coffee table?" I heard my pappy sneer "fancy brands are for fancy jerks"

I turned my head to look behind my shoulder to see my pappy standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest, his nostrils were in flared which normally happened when he was annoyed. Saying my pappy wasn't the nicest guy in the world was a total understatement.

"Mark, you haven't even met them yet, they could be really nice people" my mom called out as she walked into her room drying her hands with a random kitchen cloth.

My pappy huffed a laugh "all I can say is they better not own dogs; you know what I mean Scott?"

"damn right" I nodded my head

"I better get the hose ready just in case" I heard him mumble turning around an walking out of the room with my mom following him telling him that he should just give them a chance before he did everything reckless, yeah mom, good luck reasoning with him.

I turned back around and looked out the window again feeling my eyes widen; a small teenage blonde girl was grabbing a box from one the moving men, she was laughing at whatever the guy said, and for a second it looked like he was flirting with her.

Gross, the guy was like 30!

Not that I care or anything.

The girl gave him a small smile as he got in the moving truck and drove off, she turned back around to the pile of boxes that were put on her driveway before walking inside with the box that was currently in her hand.

Hold the phone; was she the only one living there? No way, she was only, like, my age? Possibly a year younger.

While I was watching her disappear into her house I was caught off guard as my mom called out to me "Scott!"

I turned around the see her standing next to the kitchen door with a basket of muffins in her hands "I want you to take these next door to our new neighbors and welcome them to the neighborhood, just because they're going to end up hating your dad doesn't mean I want to be involved in his petty battles"

Is she serious?

"you're kidding me right? Why can't you do it?" I protested, there was no way in hell I was going over to that house with a basket of muffins and big fat smile saying 'WELCOME NEIGHBOUR!'

"Because I asked you to, now do it, it's not going to kill you" and with that she put the basket in my hands and walked off. I stared down at the basket, dumbfounded; this has got to be a freaking joke.

Muttering to myself I stepped outside my front door and walked towards the house, the blonde girl from before was picking up another box on the pavement as I slowly walked towards her I noticed not only how short she was but also how pale.

"good morning!" the blonde smiled as I reached her

"hey, my mom wanted to me to bring these over for you" I told her nodding down to the basket in my hands.

"oh, how kind of her to go out of her way!" her smile grew brighter

"I guess" I mumbled, standing there awkwardly, she didn't seem to notice,

The pale girl looked down at the box in her hands and then looked back up at me "oh, um would it be too much to ask if you could bring them inside for me, it would be much appreciated if you could"

Before I could say no or ask why she couldn't just bring them in after she brings that box in her hands inside I found myself saying "okay"

She smiled at me again "great! Follow me" she turned around and walked inside the house, when I got inside I was actually amazed, the house looked a lot better than my house, and I thought neighbors always had the same looking houses.

We walked up the stairs and into a room that I was assuming was hers, everything was in boxes accept for the double bed, "I am Dawn Evergreen by the way" she chirped happily, putting her box down and spinning around to face me "what's yours?"

"Scott Hunter" I responded putting the basket on the top of one of the boxes "where are your parents?"

"Driving the last lot of furniture over here" she answered as she opened one of the boxes and pulled out a lamp "what's Miles Day High school like?"

I froze for a split second and stared at the blonde "hold up; how did you know I go there?"

"oh your aura told me" Dawn explained nonchalantly as if she was saying something like 'oh I borrowed your jumper last night by the way' or something that wasn't totally freaky.

"did you just say my aura told you what high school I go to?" I felt my eyebrows rise as I asked the question.

"yes, you see, I have the ability to read other peoples auras, it's very easy to do, although I have a little trouble when it's extremely bright" Dawn explained grabbed another random object out of the same box as before

"why do you talk like you're from the 14th century?" I asked her, she was such a weird chick, god my mom shouldn't have sent me over here

"uh" she paused for a moment "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"never mind" I muttered walking over to her window seat "are you going to Miles Day High?"

"I sure am! I start tomorrow!" she let out a small laugh "I have to admit though, I'm a little nervous, being the new girl and all"

"why would you care what those losers think" I asked her as I sat down on the window seat narrowing my eyes at her.

"oh I don't" Dawn assured me shaking her head slightly "I'm mean sure people think I'm a little…eccentric, but I guess I'm just worried I won't have anyone to befriend."

"well from all the chicks I know your defiantly the weirdest" I said bluntly, what? I wasn't gonna lie to her about something like that.

Dawn looked down at her hands "oh well…" she murmured as she looked back up at me "I guess that makes me different and different is good… right?"

"not in this town babe" I quipped before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter

"you shouldn't smoke" Dawn told me "it's a horrible addiction and it damages a lot of the environment"

"mellow out babe, they can always grow new plants" I chuckled before lighting my cigarette and taking a draw.

"you won't be telling me to 'mellow out' when we end up dying from global warming…or cancer" Dawn huffed, puffing out her pale cheeks, she looked like a child.

"were all gonna die anyway" I mumbled taking another draw and exhaling out of her window.

"but you shouldn't smoke just to gain the respect you desire from your father"

As soon as she said that, I started coughing my lungs out, that puff must have gone down the wrong air hole or something, I looked back up at the girl who was forming a small grin in triumphant.

Is aura another word for mind or something? This chick is insane.

**What did you all think? I'm a crappy writer but I don't know, I thought the idea was kind of cool! **

**If you like it - please review, if you hate it – please review, if you want to talk about the weather – please review! **

**But seriously, if you want to continue please tell me :3**


End file.
